charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Event 2017
Return to ➽ ➽ Holiday Event 2016 ---- Begin= Holiday Coin & Snowy Penny Items will leave the Store Friday, Jan. 13th Monday, Jan. 16th (new date) New Year celebrations have begun in the Magic Forest! Moose1.png MooseGerman.png |-|Tips!= Friends, as you already know, Enchanters have prepared one more exciting New Year’s gift! Tomorrow, at 4 a.m. EDT a new adventure “New Year’s Mayhem” will begin! Everyone knows that during the New Year’s Mayhem everyone has their hands full: Kaya the Fairy helps Shmoos to decorate the Magic Forest, the Enchanter is casting New Year’s spells and all the other Shmoos and creatures are trying to catch a break while they can, before rushing off to a new task! And that was exactly what angry Gwonks were waiting for! While everyone was busy and up to their necks in festive preparations, those nasty little creatures took down Frozen Shmoo’s Magic Sled full of Magical Creatures! What’s even worse, upon falling, all of the Festive presents fell out as well! Of course, our brave fluffies didn’t flinch and offered their help to Frozen Shmoo! Now, teaming up with magical Phoenixes, under Enchanter’s guidance, they will venture to help the kidnapped creatures! Kaya the Fairy and our caring shmoos have prepared a number of useful tips, that will no doubt help you during this colorful New Year’s adventure! *1. First off, blue fluffies want to calm everyone down - all Enchanters will be able to take part in the adventure, as it will last for about 2 weeks! *2. As you might’ve noticed, Suspicious Snowbank needs to be cleared using a shovel. After clearing it, you’ll discover one of the trapped creatures or a wonderful Festive present! *3. To free the trapped creatures Shmooshies will need special keys, created in the Wonder Workshop using Peppermint candy canes (you can get those from Peppermint bushes), Phoenix feathers, Gold Tinsel and Grapevine. *4. You can free a moose from the crate - upon selling he will turn into an Adult moose, used in upgrades of Harnessed Sled. *5. To upgrade your Harnessed Sled you will also need Festive garlands, created in the Wonder Workshop using Green and Red Lights, that you can get from Fairy Dwelling (Note: You can start getting those only upon upgrading your Sled to level 4). *6. You can get Snowy Pennies from running your Harnessed Sled, by accepting neighbors’ help on the Creatures in Crates and Boxes, from Festive presents and by feeding your Phoenixes (Note: when you open a crate at your neighbours’ the key is redeemed, but you Do not get the Snowy Penny from it - only your neighbor will get the Penny) *7. What are the Snowy Pennies used for? Well, you can purchase magnificent Globes with snow for those, Globes will grant you additional quests and more fun! Of course, our shmoos will have other uses for Pennies as well! ;) *8. Shmoos REALLY want to highlight that terrific Phoenixes do not just vanish after being sold. You will get a new Phoenix to your inventory right away, otherwise, they wouldn’t be Phoenixes, right? *9. How can you invite a Phoenix to your land? That’s really simple - install the Sled and follow its quests! Then, you can be sure, a Phoenix will notice your warmth and come to you! *10. Upon feeding, these wonderful creatures will give you a Phoenix feather - an important component used in making keys to free the trapped creatures! *11. When your Phoenix grows old, it “burns up” and turns into ashes, and you can get a feather out of those! So you will need to sell the Phoenix, and then place him again on your lands to get more Feathers! Our shmoos have also noticed that Festive presents are of great interest to Enchanters, so we’ll share with you what gifts can you MIGHT receive when opening those! - Snowy Penny - Magic Dust - Precious Stones - Grapevine - Nails - Frog - Shovel - Bones - Paint - Rope - Knowledge - Paper - Poles - Planks - Hammer - Saw New Year is almost here, so share the news with your friends and celebrate it with Shmoos in the Magic Forest! |-|Quests= New Year Quests: ::*Chapter 1: New Years Mayhem ::*Chapter 2: Who Pulls the Sled? ::*Chapter 3: Gone with the Wind! ::*Lets Go, Hurry! Christmas Quest Links: ::*Holiday Event 2016 (For tips + links to mini decoration quests) ::*Chapter 1: Winter Wonder ::*Chapter 2: Frosty Fantasy ::*Chapter 3: Warm Stories ::*Holiday Hustle |-|Finding Items= Snowy Penny: ::*Drops randomly from Phoenix ::*Random drop from clearing Suspicious Snowbanks or opening Festive Presents / Creature Boxes that pop out of them ::*Collect them from your Harnessed Sled Phoenix: ::*You receive your first Phoenix upon placing the Harnessed Sled ::*You will receive another Phoenix for completion of each Quest: Lets Go, Hurry! 1-6 ::*Also - upon selling an adult Phoenix, it will rise from the ashes and land in your inventory! Phoenix Feather: ::*100% Drop each time your Phoenix reaches the next level ::*Drop randomly when feeding your Phoenix Spruce Pinecone: ::*Drop randomly from clearing ground spawn ::*Drop randomly when harvesting Blue Spruce Peppermint Candy Cane: ::*Drops 100% when harvesting Crop: Peppermint Bush Red Light & Green Lights: ::*These begin to drop from your Fairy Dwelling after your Harnessed Sled is upgraded to L4 Festive Garland: ::*Crafted in the Wonder Workshop (Page 6/10) - Don't be confused, it is named "Garland" in there Gold Tinsel ::*Is no longer a free gift and you cannot request it. You can only get it now by accepting Neighbors help on your Commercial Buildings (Shops / Weird Shops / Taverns) after completion of quest: New Year Mayhem 5/5 Crates with Moose ::*They will randomly drop from a "Creature in a Crate" after you complete Quest: New Years Mayhem 5/5 |-|Mini Decorations= Items Purchased with Snowy Pennies In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Snowy Pennies. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but a few will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page All Mini Decoration quest pages are complete! IceHIll1.JPG|link=Ice Hill IcyChristmasTreeS1.JPG|Oops, this is purchased with Holiday Coins! |link=Icy Christmas Tree ChurchGlobe1.jpg|link=Snow Globe BlizzardGlobe1.JPG|link=Blizzard in a Globe SnowyGlobe1.jpg|link=Globe with Snow TreeGlobe1.jpg|link=Tree Snow Globe FTSnowman1.JPG|link=Fairy Tale Snowman |-|Harnessed Sled Build Req's= SledL1P.jpg SledL2P.JPG SledL3P.JPG SledL4P.JPG SledL5P.JPG SledL6P.JPG Category:Holiday Event 2016